A service provider may provide a service to a user via user equipment installed at a user's residence. For example, a service provider may provide a cable television service via a set-top box or a home phone service via a phone installed at the user's residence. At some point in time, the user may experience a problem with the service and call the service provider for technical support. An agent that works for the service provider may assist the user in resolving the problem with the service.